Ash's Breaking
by PasadenaMurdock
Summary: The story of the Strange Angels character, Ash from when he was captured before he came across Dru.
1. Part 1, The Dungeons

**Here's what I think Ash's days were like before he met Dru... **

* * *

><p>It had been three days since he was captured. Ash was hoping for a miracle by then, he didn't want to be here in the cold, dark cells of the vampire king's dungeons. They hadn't managed to get information out of him yet, but he was on the verge of giving up, losing hope in the world. There were footsteps coming down the corridor outside his prison cell. Ash sat bolt upright on the hard bed ready for whatever came through the door. He would do what he did everyday when they came and unlocked his silver chain to take him away, he would fight to get out of this miserable place and run back to the Order. The Order. Had they forgotten about him, did they even care that he was risking his life keeping information from Sergej and his army of Nosferat? The door clunked as the bar across it was lifted, then the locks clicked and the door screeched open. Ash cringed at the horrible sound and stood up from the bed. His chain rattled as he did and he crouched into an attack position ready to fight off the Nosferat. Their horrible smell burned his nose when they filled the room. They hissed and bared their long fangs that nearly touched their chins. The change bubbled through Ash making fur boil up over him and recede, his bones cracked but not change completely. A low thrumming growl came from him that deepened in the end; anyone with any sense at all would've backed off, but not these guys. They let out their own hiss-growls that rumbled from their chests. One hissed and lunged at Ash, He cleanly dodged the attack and wrapped his chain around the Leech's throat suffocating him, but not completely, they were hard to kill with bare hands. The Werewulf didn't see the next one come at him, he crushed Ash's torso with an iron grip that Ash was too weak to get out of. The wulf let go of the Vampire he was trying to strangle and gave in to the other one. He was unlocked from the chain that kept him attached to the wall so he didn't escape and was dragged out of the room against his will, he struggled to get free but he knew it was hopeless. The hallways were dark, as usual; these guys never liked the bright lights. They turned a corner into another room; one of the vampires locked the door behind them and helped buckle Ash's arms into chains that were welded onto the concrete wall. He knew what would happen next, Sergej, the Vampire king he liked to be known as, would come in and beat Ash to get information out of him. They had done this for too long, Ash wasn't being fed so his torture wounds wouldn't heal at their normal rate. He was weak and couldn't fight off the Vampires for much longer. As if just thinking his name summoned him, Sergej came through the door and stood in the door way. His curly hair neatly planted on his head, his sharp features made him look like a god and he was too handsome to be real. Any women would want him; no wonder Sergej had a history of fathering many kin. The old Vampire who looked only sixteen appeared in front of Ash in a heartbeat. The wulf hung his head low, not wanting to make eye contact with the creature. He heard a chuckle that sounded like death warmed up.<p>

"Losing hope are we?" Sergej breathed his disgusting breath in Ash's face. His expression darkened when Ash didn't answer. The Vampire whacked him across his already beaten face. "Answer me when I acknowledge you!" he boomed. Ash kept his head low, his overgrown fringe covering his face. When he didn't answer, the Vampire stood back and let his children have the fun at ripping and clawing at the Wulven's flesh. Ash's screams could've been heard for miles if he wasn't locked up underground. A horrible grin was slowly spreading across Sergej's face as he watched the Werewulf suffer. One movement of his hand and his children stopped. Ash looked up to the Vampire then, panting from the pain that spread all over his body. He was bleeding from the multiple lacerations that the Nosferat had just given him; he was getting weaker as more blood seeped from him. Sergej took a step towards him.

"I've had enough of your petty games. Tell me where the Svetocha is located." He ordered. Ash narrowed his eyes at him, the change rippled through him again and the orange glow in his eyes warned Sergej to back off.

"I'm not... telling you... _anything_." He struggled to say through the pain but it had enough force in it to make anyone run in fear. Then more pain flooded into him when the Vampire king punched him in the stomach.

"If you won't give me answers..." Sergej paused seeming to enjoy Ash's the pain that filled the air. "You can help me in other ways." His evil laugh fixed itself in Ash's memory. The Wulf was unlatched from the wall and taken to a new room down the hall. When Ash saw what the contents of the room were, he struggled with all the strength he had left to get free. The Vampires had a good grip on him and weren't about to let him go. All of Ash's nightmares were becoming true; Sergej was planning on breaking him. He had another go at getting himself free but that just wasted his energy, it was no use. He was practically dragged into the room cringing in pain with his blood trail following behind them. The Wulf didn't know what to expect other than a lot of pain, anger and suffering.

He was right, there was a lot of pain when they lashed at him and bruised him repeatedly, Suffering, when they broke his bones and shattered his soul and anger that grew within him after every hit and cut. It continued for days, then into weeks and he even thought it went on for months. Ash kept a hold on hope, hope that the Order would come and save him, that Elizabeth would bring the council and destroy this nasty house of horrors. But it never happened. Ash was growing weaker and more scared. Every session he had with Sergej's hate filled kin, Ash felt as if he was getting closer to breaking point. Sergej's evil laugh taunted Ash every day and night, it fixed itself in his dreams and he was growing more tired every day. Every session repeated itself every day; they would lash him, cut him, and re broke his bones that had healed over the night. They made him angry enough for the Other in him want to break free, but he restrained himself, if he changed during one of the sessions they would get him under their control. He knew that much. They didn't bother to chain him to the wall in his cell anymore; he had become too weak to want to break free. He didn't even try and fight them off when the Nosferat came to drag him to the familiar room. He had already lost hope in the world and in Elizabeth by now. He knew they wouldn't come and save him, he would be stuck here for the rest of his life.

The anger was ready to burst in one particular torture session. He didn't care if they got to him anymore; at least if he changed he had a better chance in getting out of there and being free again. So that was the plan, let the change bubble all the way today and fight his way out. Ash knew of a weak point in the daily routine, the Nosferat always turned their backs on him when they fetched the silver hooked whip. He waited for that moment to arrive. The punches and clawing created more anger for him to work with, his screams and cries were the same as the other days, but during his sobs when they turned around for the silver he let the anger control him. His low thrumming growl escaped from his throat and his fur boiled up over him. His bones began to crack and change his form. When the Vampires turned around again they faced an eight foot wolf, they went straight into attack mode as did Ash, but he didn't see that they still had their tools within their grasps. The silver that was whipped at him burned his already aching body and made him even weaker than he already was, he tried to attack but they all got to him first. Why didn't he think this through more? He caught a glimpse through his orange glowing gaze at Sergej walking into the room with his horrid smile on his face and his laugh that will haunt Ash forever. The wolf knew this was it, that the fighting for survival was over. He kept attacking the Vampires who came at him and then there was this sudden tug. Ash stopped in his tracks, whatever it was it tugged again, harder. He looked over to the Vampire king who was staring at him with a concentrated face. There was another tug tearing at Ash's soul. He collapsed onto the ground, too weak to carry on. The next tug was harder and he couldn't fight against it anymore, so he let whatever it was take control. He heard Sergej let out a chuckle.

"Good little doggie. Now get up." The Vampire commanded. Ash couldn't go against his orders, but his legs were too weak to move. Sergej let out a growl that made Ash cringe.

"Get up!" he commanded but Ash still wouldn't move. The ancient King pushed at one of his children to reach for a tool on the bench. Ash only got a glimpse at it; it looked to be a solid silver baton. Sergej paused to smile evilly then in a blurred movement he whacked Ash across the temple, the Wulf let out a howl of pain.

"Now will you obey me?" The evil creature asked. Ash's legs burned as he stood to his feet. He felt something trickle down the side of his head but he didn't worry about it, he couldn't. His mind was all foggy and he couldn't think straight, the only thing that was important to him was his master, Sergej. The Vampire had gotten to him, his power controlling his mind. Ash was Broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned, there is more to come.<strong>

**Please review and favourite.**


	2. Part 2, Getting used to things

**A long wait yes...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Ash or any other characters in the Strange Angels series.**

* * *

><p>After the failed escape, Ash was locked back into his cell. Every waking second he could feel Sergej tempering with his mind. Ash knew when the sun came up, he always did, but this particular sunrise freed him. He didn't know what happened when he couldn't hear the Vampire in his mind anymore. He thought Sergej had given up on him. Immediately he tried to change back. Nothing. He thought it would've just been a side effect; he tried again, still nothing. He began to fret, was he doomed to be stuck in his wolf form forever? Through the day he paced back and forth, up and down the length of the room. His wounds were healing slowly and still caused him pain, but with every hour the pain eased. His healing was slower than normal, but at least he had this time to himself and heal. When Ash felt the sun set a familiar claustrophobic feeling encased him. Sergej was back in his mind. So the old Vampire hadn't given up on him, then why was he able to think for himself and do as he wished? He paced on this question, he'd be thinking about it all day. The rusted door clunked and swung open. The Nosferat weren't scared of him anymore, and they didn't have to drag him out. Ash calmly walked out of the dark cell past the Vampires.<p>

_Come to me. _A voice said in his mind. Ash did as it asked. He walked the halls by himself to where the voice ordered him to go. To Sergej.

"Ah. You listened." The god-like Vampire said to Ash while he relaxed in his throne like seat. The wolf huffed in reply.

_You gave me no choice. _Ash thought.

Sergej's perfect face turned sour.

"Do _not _speak back to me!" the vampire roared as he leaned towards Ash from his chair.

Ash cringed back from his masters raised voice. He knew what would happen next, and to his suspicions it happened all too fast. Sergej struck the wolf on his scar with such force that it sent Ash flying across the floor.

This made a bolt of pain go right through the Broken as he skidded across the floor.

"I see you're not under my full control yet young wolf." Sergej hissed.

_I'll never give in. _Ash struggled to think as he staggered back onto his paws.

That had made Sergej's good looks turn ugly. His expression turned into the most peevish face anyone would have ever have seen. He wasn't his beautiful self that women would fall for anymore, he looked like a demon that had painfully dragged himself out of the depth of hell itself and was disgusted to see what his torturing journey had brought him to.

Ash tried to stand his ground. _I'm not afraid of you._ He thought as he narrowed his glowing orange eyes.

Sergej hissed at him, long fangs sliding down from wherever they hid to extend down his face to touch the bottom of his chin.

Ash wanted to fight back, but something was stopping him from doing so. He collapsed to the floor in stinging pain pulsing through his entire body. Ash started to shudder uncontrollably, the scar across his temple began to glow with the rage that had built inside of him from the pain he was experiencing.

Through the cringing agony Ash noticed that the vampire king's sour expression had morphed into a satisfied smirk.

_I'm glad you see things my way, Ash. _Sergej thought into Ash's mind.

The Broken shuddered in disgust. But he didn't dare growl; he wouldn't have been able to stand being tortured like that again. Instead, his eyes glowed with the anger that had built inside him that he couldn't release, and he bowed his head to the ancient creature.

Sergej relaxed back into his throne.

"I have an assignment for you." The ancient one said examining his fingers. "I need you to seek out the Svetocha." Sergej explained as he turned to face the wolf again.

Shock went through Ash.

How had the Vampire figured out where the Order was hidden? How! He hadn't told them anything!

"Oh don't punish yourself dog." He sounded like he was enjoying this. "You're right, you didn't tell me anything. But..." He tapped his temple. "I've learnt a lot from breaking you. Oh you are my favourite Broken; you have a lot of useful information for me."

Ash's eyes widened. So he knew everything Ash did!

"Now, Ash, I need you to hunt down this, Elizabeth and bring her to me. Alive." The Vampire ordered. He had calmed down and looked to be a god again.

Ash couldn't disobey. He bowed his head again signalling that he understood his mission.

The only thoughts Ash had in his mind was his task. Nothing else. He couldn't think for himself or even stop himself from heading towards one of the exits. The only thing that was important right now was finding Elizabeth.

Sergej's evil laugh that haunted Ash's dreams echoed behind him as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>More is on its way!<strong>

**Please Reveiw (:**


	3. Part 3, The hunt

**Heya, Another chapter to Ash's Breaking. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please review your comments and suggestions. I'm always welcoming new ideas (:**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Ash or any of the Strange Angels characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Get the girl, bring her back. Get the girl, bring her back. <em>Was all that was going through Ash's mind. He had no control over his own thoughts and was determined to find Elizabeth.

He was hot on his own scent leading back to the main Schola. _Get the girl, bring her back. _

He found himself crouching in some dense shrubbery on the edge of the schola's boundary. He was so close. Too close. He was spotted by one of the Djamphir guarding the place. _Attack, defend, find. _Was all that went through his mind. Ash let out a warning growl with his eyes blazing. The Djamphir halted in his attack; he looked as though he recognised the eight foot wolf crouching in the bush. The Djamphir was about to say something when Ash leapt out of his hiding spot. He lunged at the half vampire and bit at his throat. When the half one was out for the count, Ash moved on.

The alarm wasn't sounding off yet, which was good. Ash knew when the alarm goes off he had to retreat.

He slunk over to one of the entrances without being seen by any numbskull Djamphir. He was lucky no wolves were out guarding on this side of the schola tonight, it'd be tough to even get to the wall with them out here.

He pawed the unlocked door open. It creaked with the slow speed that it swung. He looked around with his glowing orange gaze. The cost was clear. He took a breath in, Svetocha. He caught onto their scent immediately and started his hunt.

_Get the girl, bring her back. Get the girl, bring her back!_

As he glimpsed at his surroundings while he stalked the halls, he felt an unwanted presence in his mind. Like someone was watching through his eyes as well as him.

He came to a sudden halt. He had heard a murmur. It had come from the room beside where he stood. Ash recognised the door, it was the gym. He remembered Elizabeth and the other Svetocha sparred in there. And one of them was in the bathroom.

He pawed the door open slowly to peek in to see if the room was empty, that no one was still out on the mats. _Get the girl, bring her back. _Went through his mind again, He couldn't stop thinking about it. His orders were the most important things in his life right now.

He snuck into the spacious room not even squeaking on the mats as he pawed the ground. The lights were threatening to cut out as he made his way further into the room. As he neared the door of the female changing room he heard the taps groan shut. Whoever it was in there had finished whatever they were doing with the water. Ash had to act quickly, he didn't have much time. He pawed his third door open; the thick atmosphere blurred his vision and steam filled his nose. It muddled up his senses and he couldn't tell which Svetocha this was. All he could see was a silhouetted figured standing in the middle of the room and a smaller more feline figure at her feet. Ash knew he had been seen. The cat let out a hiss and began bounding up to him. The wolf let out a growl and came in through the door more to meet his attacker. The cat lunged at his face, but he easily shut his jaws down on the fluff ball's head.

"No!" Was screamed from further into the room. He suddenly remembered that this was no ordinary cat.

From his days of being in the Order he learnt that some Djamphir and Svetocha's aspects are strong enough to take on a form of an animal. Ash loosened his grip on the cat.

He huffed in amusement to the girl's demand.

"Please, let him go." Her voice trembling with fright.

Something in Ash made him tighten his grip on the fur ball which made the cat yowl out in pain.

"Please!" she screamed falling to her knees in pain. She was holding onto her own head as well with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything. Just stop!"

Ash dropped the retched Aspect animal with a thud and it slinked back towards the Svetocha. It disappeared into the mist with its tail high in the air.

"What do you want?" the girl asked lifting up her bruised head. She then tilted her head slightly to the side like she was seeing something that she couldn't believe that was in front of her eyes.

"Ash?" she asked. The Broken looked at the kneeling silhouette but didn't make a sound.

"Ash, is that you?"

He wanted to respond but he couldn't.

_Get the girl, bring her back! _Echoed through his mind again. He let out a growl aimed towards the girl and lunged into the lingering mist heading straight for the girl.

The Svetocha looked as though she decided in the last second that she wanted to defend herself but she was too late. Ash latched onto her arm and pulled her back to the ground. She was knocked unconscious on the wet tiled flooring.

_You're pretty, but you're not too bright. _The wolf thought.

As she lay on the bathroom floor he listened for any footsteps that may bring guards to come to her aide. Nothing happened. No one came.

He huffed in satisfaction and secured his sharp teeth on the neck of her shirt.

All the doors he had entered through to find the Svetocha he had left open for an easy escape. Exiting the bathroom was easy; he knew no one would be sparring in the gym yet. But before he retreated back through the gym door he sniffed the air to make sure the cost was clear. When he was sure it was safe he grabbed onto the Svetocha's shirt again and dragged her to the exit that would lead him back outside into the refreshing night air.

He was up to the hardest part. Ash tested the air again; he smelt Djamphir nearby and a wolf.

Ash backed into the hall again so he wasn't seen by the passing wolf. Werewolves were put up a tougher fight than Djamphir did, Ash had to watch out for them.

He peered through the doorway again. Another wolf, an un-phased on this time, walked on by. Ash stayed perfectly silent as he watched the enemy patrol. When the enemy wolf was out of sight Ash looked around the corner of the doorway to see if anyone else would come by. No one.

Could he take the risk and bolt for the trees just in front of him?

The Broken waited a couple more seconds before he grabbed a hold of the Svetocha and awkwardly shrugged her unconscious body onto his back. He checked again that no one was due come by, and then he sprinted for the bush.

He didn't stop running until he made it to the other end of the forest. Which wasn't the best of ideas, someone could have been following him. He looked behind him just to make sure, no one. Good. He also checked if the Svetocha was still asleep, she was.

_Found the girl, now bring her back! _Were his new orders. He couldn't go against them. AS much as he wanted to resist doing what the words told him to do, he couldn't disobey his master. The Vampire had complete control over him. He had to do what he said.

Ash shrugged the girl into a more comfortable position on his back and made his way back to Sergej's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw (:<strong>

**There's more to come**


	4. Part 4, Anna

**Here's ya next part, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Ash was greeted by a gruff looking Nosferat who opened the door for him. The wolf didn't pay much attention to the creature because he had more important things on his mind.<p>

_Hurry Up! _An agitated voice commanded in Ash's mind. The wolf picked up the pace as he made his way through the gloomy halls. As he was marching his way through the maze he heard a groan from behind him. He didn't take much notice of it at first but he soon realised it was the Svetocha starting to wake up. He quickened his pace into a small trot.

_Just one more door. _Ash thought. _Don't wake up..._

This door too was opened for him like he was royalty. He wasn't surprised though, all the other doors in this retched place were opened for him too.

"Welcome home Ash." The familiar but hated voice greeted him.

Ash huffed in reply. _I did as you wished, Master. _He was reluctant to even think of Sergej as his master, but he couldn't help but address him as one.

"Thank you my dear boy." The Vampire was being polite to him for a change. Ash wondered if it was because he did what the foul creature had told him to do. But when he neared the ancient being, Sergej's face started to turn ugly again.

"This isn't the Svetocha I ordered you to get!" He boomed getting up from his throne. Ash cringed at his raised voice; the first thing he thought was that he'd get a beating because of his mistake… But he was surprised. Sergej's anger soon dissipated.

"Never mind, she can still help me." He said with an expression that showed there was an evil plan brewing in his sick mind.

The Vampire king returned to his seat. _Take her to a cell. _His voice ordered Ash. "You two." Sergej gestured to a couple of his children. "Aid Ash in taking the Svetocha to a cell. Chain her onto the bench, and tell me when she wakes." He ordered them as Ash was exiting the room. His new task was something he couldn't mess up. If the Svetocha woke before he got to the cell all hell would break loose.

The small trek to the cell was a quiet one. Whatever the two Nosferat were thinking didn't dare say it in front of Ash. Whatever they said, Sergej would find out for sure. It sickened Ash to know that Sergej could use his mind like a toy, to get whatever information he wanted out of it and be able to order Ash to do his bidding.

The Svetocha stirred. She was close to becoming conscious again. But luckily the three had made it to her cell. The two Vampires unlocked the many locks and bolts from the heavy metal door to swing it open to reveal a darkened concrete room. The only furniture within was a bench and a dim lamp. The lamp looked as though it had seen better days, and the bench looked cold and hard.

Ash was the first one in and shrugged the girl off of his shoulders onto the hard bench surface. One of the Vampires retrieved the silver chain that hung from the wall and the other moved the Svetocha into a laying position with her right wrist raised. They clamped the handcuff onto her delicate wrist and moved away. Ash had been situated on his haunches watching the whole thing happen. Half the reason was to check that they had done the task thoroughly, but the other half was fuelled by his sane mind to see who this girl was. As he watched, he realised who he had brought back to Sergej's lair. _Anna? _He wondered. Her red hair fell off of her closed eyelids to reveal her heart shaped face. It was Anna. She was the _other _Svetocha who had made the Schola Prima her home.

Ash crinkled his nose in disgust. He had never liked Anna; she had been cruel to him in the past and horrible to all the other wolves. To him she seemed the more evil one out of the two living Svetocha. Elizabeth was the nicer one; she was always polite and treated everyone equally.

Seeing Anna like this, it brought a sudden feeling of victory. Ash had always wanted to get her back for all the times she had treated him badly. Now was his chance. Though knowing what might happen to her, he felt bad. No one deserved this. It was too late for him, but he could help her. If her really wanted to that is…

"Hurry up mutt. This freak isn't worth your valuable time." One of the Vampires ordered him. Ash growled in response, no one ordered him around. Maybe Sergej, but that wasn't going to be for much longer.

Ash snapped.

His eyes glowed orange with the anger that the Nosferat had brought to him. _No one orders me to do anything! _He snarled making the two vampires cower backwards. Lucky for them they had been standing in front of the open door, but Ash followed them out into the hall. Both Vampires had their hands up in surrender, they had no weapons to defend themselves with and if they harmed the Broken they would have Sergej to deal with. Ash stalked them, never taking his eyes off of them, and backed them up against the opposite wall. The drool from his muzzle thickly dripped as he kept growling at them. He despised the Vampires, and he had put up with their nonsense for quite some time. Now it was time to fight back.

One of the Suckers tried to make a run for it but Ash launched and started chomping at the Leeches flesh. Black blood covered Ash's face as he kept chomping and ripping the creature apart. It's screams would have been heard all through the halls and alerted Sergej that something had defiantly gone wrong. But Ash didn't care. He wanted this whole place to rot with the infected to go down with it.

Once the shrill wordless screaming had stopped, Ash backed away from his victim panting from the workout. He looked around for the other one. He was nowhere to be seen. _Shit. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned. There is yet more to come.<strong>

**Please review your thoughts (:**


	5. Part 5, Stepping out of line

**Rightio. Here you go, I hope you're all enjoying Ash's story so far. Here's the next chapter for you all **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ash or any of the Strange Angels characters.**

* * *

><p>The second Vampire was no where around. Ash immediately thought that he had ran to alert Sergej, that made Ash growl in frustration. <em>I'm gunna-<em> Ash started to think but was interrupted by a voice that was straining to be calm.

"You're going to what, Ash?" Sergej asked through gritted teeth as he neared the murder site. Ash raised his tail high and turned to face Sergej.

_I'm going to rip all of your blood filled throats out and use them to bind your hands together until the Order comes to fetch me._ Ash growled at Sergej with his eyes glowing. The curly haired vampire hissed and let his fangs snap down like a snakes. A strong pulse suddenly boomed through Ash's mind. It was so strong it made him loose his place and land flat on the ground. A tight sensation gripped Ash's brain and started to squeeze. The Broken started to whimper and pant while his muscles began to spasm uncontrollably. He was in too much pain to think straight, all he wanted was for the agony to go away.

"Remember where your place is dog." Sergej said with a slight lisp and eased the pain from Ash's head. "Don't think for a second that I won't kill you."

_Why would you do that? _Ash strained to think as he got back onto his paws. His legs were shaking, but they still held him up. _I remember you saying that I was your favourite Broken. You wouldn't kill me. _Ash's words made the demon return to Sergej's expression. The wolf had gone too far this time though he still had enough strength left to hold his ground.

When Ash looked up he saw the Sergej's fuming eyes. The wolf kept contact with them, glaring right back at them with his own orange glowing irises. The ancient being and had his arm raised and ready to strike at Ash when a soft murmur came through the open door to the cell. Sergej's gaze was momentarily brought to the open doorway. His arm lowered but he turned to glare at the wolf._ I'm not finished with you yet mutt._ Sergej hissed through his mind to Ash's and went into the small room.

_Oh I can't wait to rumble with you._ Ash thought when his master had his back turned. There was a sudden jolt of pain like an electric shock go through Ash's body.

_Don't forget who your master is Ash. _The voice that always haunted the wulven's mind said and then the feeling of claustrophobia eased from Ash's mind while Sergej inspected the girl. Even though Ash wanted to stalk off, his legs wouldn't move. The Vampire king was keeping him there. Ash didn't let his fear take a hold of him; he used this time to think of a plan. Well he tried to. His mind became foggy and he lost all of his thoughts. He was incapable of thinking for the moment; Sergej was doing something to the Broken's mind to stop him from thinking freely. The wolf stood there in silence, no thoughts were running through his mind, no intentions of bolting for the exit. He just breathed and faced the open doorway of the darkened room. Only a moment went by and Sergej was out. He didn't look at Ash as he walked by, but the wolf began to follow him without Ash willing himself to move.

"I guess I could allow you think again, but you will only vex me further." The young looking vampire king said to the empty space in front of him as he walked, but clearly speaking to Ash who was behind him. Without any warning Ash was able to think again.

_Don't you ever- _Ash began to think but again his thoughts were interrupted by his master.

"Remember who the master is Wolf." Sergej warned Ash and turned in through a doorway.

"Now that you know what I am capable of, I think that will be enough punishment for you for one afternoon." He continued to say heading for his throne. Once he sat down onto the cushions he looked at Ash for the first time since he left the Svetocha's cell.

"Don't step out of line again Ash." The Vampire said looking Ash straight into his eyes. _Or there_ will _be hell to pay. _Sergej finished off telepathically. The anger within the wolf boiled. He hated being controlled by this abomination. He hated being ordered around and being used like a helpless puppy. Sergej was cruel. No one should ever experience not being able to think, that makes people – and animals – who they are. The wolf shuddered and couldn't help but bow his head and think, _yes master. _

The god-like man dismissed Ash with a wave of his hand. "Be gone with you. I will call you when needed."

Ash calmly padded over to the door. When he was out of viewing range he angrily barked and thrashed himself against the wall. _No! _He barked. _No, He can't do this to me!_ If Ash could, he would have begun to sob. This was on-going torture for him and Sergej was enjoying every minute of it. He needed the Order to find him, to take him away from this nightmare.

He stormed down the hall to only have Sergej tamper with his mind to make him calm down. Ash growled at the sudden calm that washed over him. Sergej had no right to tamper with his actions let alone his _feelings. _

_Now that you know what I am capable of… _echoed through Ash's bruised head. Now he realised he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save himself. All he could do was hope. Hope that help will come, one day. But while he waited for that day he had to do whatever Sergej wanted.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

In his cell he lay on the floor facing the open door with his head on his front paws. No one came to lock his door that morning. Maybe they had forgotten? Ash kept still for a few heart beats before he sat up on his haunches. He felt Sergej's hold on his mind ease a fraction. Ash tried, like the last morning, phasing back into his human self. But his fur wouldn't recede. He was stuck in wolf still. Ash rolled his eyes,_ typical. _He thought. He hefted a mighty sigh admitting his defeat for now, and headed for the threshold of his cell's room. He paused right in the doorway and peered around to see if any blood suckers were around. No one. Not even a moth was flying around in the murky hallway. Ash tested a paw out into the hall, nothing happened. He figured he wasn't being watched and he padded all the way out_. A morning of wandering I think_. Ash thought to himself as he took in a deep breath. He then lent back onto his hind legs and stuck his rump up in the air to stretch. As he did he groaned like a lazy domestic dog that had just woken up. Ash got a shiver down his spine when he evened himself out again; _I really need to figure out how to phase back. I'm starting to act like a dog. _


	6. Part 6, Spilling Information

I'm enjoying writing this story for you all. Please review your ideas as to what you think should happen next…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ash or any other character form the Strange Angels series.

* * *

><p>From his wandering around during the daylight hours, Ash had found out where a lot of the rooms in this hell hole were. He happened to come across the sleeping quarters for the Nosferat and a rec room that looked like it had seen better days but smelt as though it hadn't been used in years. On his journey through the underground hallways Ash had found a set of stairs that that he couldn't see the end of. He placidly tested a paw on the first step, nothing came to attack him. He kept going, one paw after the other until he got to the top. There was a locked door at the end and he could smell the fresh air creeping through the cracks teasing him of what lay behind it. He didn't recognise the staircase from when he had been let out and tasted fresh air when he had to bring that girl back, there must be another way out that he couldn't remember. Ash wandered back down the steps, he was careful not to even creak in case some sensitive ears heard him. When he got to the bottom he padded down the hall opposite of where he had come from. This hall seemed cleaner, it didn't reek of all the suckers down here, only one. Sergej. Ash carefully crept further down the dark, empty hall until he got to a door. It had only been pulled closed and not fully latched shut. The wolf was curious as to what lay behind this single open door in the hall. Ash nudged the door with his snout to peer into the blackened room. There was no light in here at all. The wulven's eyes had to adjust to be able to take in his surroundings. It seemed to be a bedroom, more taken care of than the Nosferat dorm. No, this one was more flash. It had a huge mirror and its own bathroom, a king sized double bed covered with mink blankets. No guessing that they were stolen from somewhere. In the middle of the huge bed there was a figure. Ash stopped breathing for a second; he was sure that the vampire that lay there would have heard him. Seconds passed and the body hadn't moved. Ash hadn't woken the body from its slumber. From how the room reeked of one Vampire's scent, Ash was sure that the body in the bed belonged to Sergej. Then it occurred to him, He figured out how he was able to think for himself. Sergej was asleep yes? So the ancient one's mind was busy focussing on whatever else that swum through his mind while he slept. Whatever Ash did in this time Sergej clearly wasn't worried. The hold on the Wolf's mind was still in place, he still had his restrictions, but he was able to do whatever he wanted in this time. Ash wasn't in the top of his class for nothing. Feeling smug and smarter than Einstein at that moment, Ash thought he'd better not cut his free time short and back out of the room without a sound. He couldn't pull the door back because he lacked fingers. Hopefully Sergej would suspect nothing, but then there was the problem of Ash's scent in the doorway. Maybe the Vamp king could think he imagined it? Ash wouldn't keep his hopes up for that one.<p>

The wolf slunk back through the halls following his own scent. Sometimes he thought it was useful being able to distinguish different smells, but then sometimes it was a curse. It had its positives where Ash could use scents like a thread of yarn and follow it back to where it started, or finished. But then it could be negative because he could smell _everything._ Sometimes it was hard to find just one to follow, a bit like finding a needle in a haystack.

Ash wandered back to his open cell to spend whatever time he had left relaxing. And to clean his muzzle. He still had that Nosferat blood on him. It had dried up a while ago and stopped stinging when it did, so he had forgotten all about it. He settled down on the cold floor and began to think while he rubbed at his nose his front leg. Who knew what the night would bring. More torture? Most likely. But there was certainly no escaping for him. He was stuck here like his paws were set in cement.

There were mere hours before the sun set and then Ash would be unable to think for himself again. There was no helping him, it was best to enjoy his temporary freedom while it lasted.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dusk came all too fast for Ash. One moment he was drifting off into a light snooze, the next he was being woken up by the sudden feeling of someone knowing every thought he had thought in the last twelve hours.  
><em>Rise and shine wolf. We have a busy schedule today. <em>The dreaded voice said piercing through all of Ash's mind walls.

_And don't think I don't know you snooped around the premises last night. _Sergej thought into the wolf's mind slicked with anger. Ash lazily blinked and open his eyes and yawned. Again, he had a creepy feeling of slowly becoming someone's domestic house pet. He got to his paws and stretched. From the first thought Sergej had telepathically thought to him he could tell that there was something exciting going to happen today by the eagerness in his master's voice.

_I'm hoping I don't have to drag anyone back here again. Once a week is enough. _Ash thought with a sigh. His eyes snapped wider when his brain registered the past events that had occurred yesterday. Anna.

_She'll tell him everything! _He growled in a sudden burst of anger. Sergej's ghostly laughter filled his head.

_Where do you want me master? _Ash asked while he pawed through the hall. He got no answer. That was odd, he must want something. Ash hurried to the Vampire King's throne room and saw him there with a slim, sagging body kneeling in front of him with hands bound behind her back.

"Now Svetocha," Ash heard him say in a calm voice. "Would you care to tell me what your precious Order is planning on accomplishing?" He asked the girl at his feet. When she didn't respond he kicked her shoulder and she fell backward with a cry.

"Tell me woman!" He ordered, his patience clearly wearing thin. From where Ash stood near the door he could hear her sobbing.

"Please," He heard her whimper. "Please don't hurt me." Ash rolled his eyes. She could beat him, but she clearly wanted to play innocent. In the blink of an eye Sergej slapped her across the face.

"I'll do as I please," He said to her. "Now stop quibbling and start talking. What is their next move?" She still wouldn't talk. Ash could feel Sergej's fury in him through their telepathic connection. It made him cower, but it wasn't aimed at him. This time. The Vampire yelled in anger. "Tell me where the other Svetocha is!" He demanded. Tears rolled down the girls' face. Sergej glared at her, waiting for his answer and was rewarded with nothing.

When Anna didn't answer, again, the Vampire King kept his face calm, but his actions spoke otherwise. He struck Anna across the cheek which made her cry out. Ash cringed from the noise, but kept his ground.

"I won't ask again Svetocha," Sergej said in a dangerously low voice as he pulled her back upright by the collar of her shirt. He leant towards Anna with his glowing eyes. "Tell me where Elizabeth and the Order are located."

Anna looked up then, tears streaming down her face. Ash could clearly see the red marks forming where Sergej had hit her.

As if he knew what she was about to do to him, Sergej grabbed her jaw.

"Don't play these petty games with me." He warned her. She snivelled in reply. The poor girl was shaking in terror. She had no idea where she was, that was clear. But what she did know was who she was facing.

"I'm telling you _nothing!_" She wailed. He slapped her again which made her start sobbing. "Please, please don't hurt me." She begged hanging her head low. Her curly red hair was matted to her face. Sweat and tears were making her sticky.

Ash didn't like this. He was about to leave.

_Stay Ash, I may need your assistance._The wolf heard in his mind. Sergej knew he was present but he was determined to get the information he needed out of the girl. All his attention was on her.

Ash huffed and sat on his haunches to wait for his commands.

Sergej took a couple steps away from Anna to think of a new tactic. Ash telepathically felt joy when his master thought of a way to get the input he needed. Sergej turned back to face the girl with his hand on his chin still in thought.

"You are of no use to me if you will not co-operate. Oh well, such things won't be wasted." The last word came out with a lisp as his fangs extended to reach his chin.

Ash saw Anna's eyes widen. He was going to drink her! Ash looked from Sergej to Anna, and back to the Vampire in shock. Alarm was blearing inside Ash, he had to do something! But Sergej's power over him was keeping him in place.

The ancient Vampire got closer to the Svetocha, his saliva slicked fangs close to her neck. Anna shivered in fear as the Vampire got closer...

"I'll tell you!" She screamed when she couldn't take the pressure anymore. Ash growled, warning to keep her mouth shut. Sergej backed away with a smug look about him. His canines retracted slowly as he stepped back.

"What was that my dear?" He asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just, don't, don't kill me." Anna sounded defeated.

But Sergej was completely the opposite.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for more from Ash. Updated soon.<p>

In the meantime, please review what you think.

Over and out.


	7. Part 7, Sergej's Plan

Hey all.

Here's your next chapter in 'Ash's Breaking' I hope you're all enjoying it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ash or the other Strange Angels characters. They are Lili's and Lili's alone.

Ash watched helplessly while the Svetocha confessed and told the Vampire King everything. The wolf had let his anger fizzle out when Anna began to spill all the information. Even things he hadn't known himself. He was just frustrated now. This wasn't fair.

Sergej asked a certain question to the girl, Ash hadn't heard what it was but Anna wasn't answering. Sergej yanked her hair back and exposed her throat. She started to gasp in pain.

_Come here Ash._ His master thought to him and he obeyed willingly, there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Something in him made Ash angry. He was furious at Anna, and he didn't know what about. These weren't his emotions; Sergej was tainting the young wolf with his own feelings. Ash knew Sergej was using his influence over the wolf to make him act like this. Ash moved closer to Anna and began to growl right into her ear. Very low, and very deadly. He heard Anna whimper in fright and tears began to spill again.

"She's not with the Order any longer." She confessed. Ash kept growling. She hadn't told Sergej everything just yet.

"She's - she lives with a human. They live in a house in the country. Yellow I think." This was starting to please Ash's master. "There's information about it. Dylan has it filed away." The mention of the Djamphir's name made Ash growl, Sergej gestured his hand to him and he lowered to a small whimper.

_Cut it out dog. Or there'll be consequences._ That made Ash flinched and he cowered down.

"Can you get me the documents?" He asked turning his attention back to the Svetocha, allowing her head to roll back into its normal position. Anna gulped and licked her lips.

"Maybe," She said.

Ash felt anger boil within him again which returned him to his growling. His eyes began to glow with how strong he felt it. Sergej's eyes added to the thick tension that radiated from that one answer.

"P-Possibly." She quickly corrected with an uncontrollable stutter. The Vampire nodded in triumph.

"That's right." He said, "You'll get me these documents and I'll let you live."

Anna's eyes widened, "W-what if I don't get them to you?" In reply Sergej laughed.

"You'll simply die." He giggled. "You have three days-"

"Three days! That's hardly enough." Anna interrupted. Ash began to warn her again through the frustration he felt being funnelled into him. Anna pressed her lips closed with a quivered chin.

"As I was saying," Sergej grumbled. "You have three days to give me these papers. Don't let me down Anna, or you'll have Ash here," He patted the wolf once on the head in acknowledgment, "hunt you down and you'll never see sunlight again." And to that Anna only nodded and gulped down her boiling fear.

Ash, as best he could, gave a doggy grin. What Sergej had said somehow thrilled him. He couldn't wait to hunt this Svetocha down.

The wulf felt the Vampire within his mind, hearing what he was thinking. Sergej chuckled and waved Anna away. He returned to his throne while two Nosferat dragged Anna back to a holding cell.

"Wolf." The ancient one acknowledged him. "At dawn I want you to follow the Svetocha back to the Order." Ash made no attempt to accept the mission, he was furious at the monster for screwing with his mind, making him feel those feelings against one of his own.

"Oh don't be like that Ash, you'll learn to enjoy it once you allow me to control you."

_I'll never give i-_Ash began to think but was cut off buy an excruciating pain in his head. He couldn't yelp out or whine in pain, it was mind numbingly painful. Through his grimacing he managed to pleadingly look up to his master who was grinning evilly.

"Oh, I think you will Ash." He chuckled and released his influence on him. Ash panted and shook himself mentally. The wulven glared up at the ancient beast who merely smirked back. Ash noticed he was laying on the grime covered floor. He immediately got to his paws and snorted at Sergej.

"Ah ah ah." Sergej playfully warned him whilst shaking a finger. "Don't be acting like that Ash, You'll have another brain burn if you do."

Feeling helpless for himself, Ash sulked to the door. When would his nightmare end?


	8. Chapter 8, retrieving Papers

Ash's breaking part 8.

Hello everyone! I know it's a heck of a long time for this chapter, and I apologize. This chapter is short, but hopefully it's good and that you'll enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

><p>Ash's inner being knew this was against everything he'd been taught. Going against a fellow Order member was treachery. Well, hadn't she just given away some of the most important bits of information they tried to keep hidden from the Vampires?<p>

That made Ash's anger rise again. How could she have done that? It was done now, and the worst was yet to come.

Sergej had released Anna in the early morning and Ash was to follow her to make sure she got to where the information was kept.

"You don't have to follow me all the way you know." Anna muttered up ahead. Ash kept down and quiet. If only she knew that he had no choice in the matter.

The Svetocha sighed and flicked her hair. They were nearing their destination, only a few more meters.

"This is it." Anna whispered. Ash hunkered down into the shade of some cover.

Anna looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Why are you down there you weak, poor excuse for a wolf. No wonder Sergej was able to break you so easily."

The Broken growled in warning. _Don't test me woman!_

The girl laughed, flicked her hair once more than twitched inside.

Dusk came overhead fast while Ash was waiting for the Svetocha to return. He knew she had three days to retrieve and get the papers to Sergej, so Ash tried to find a spot to where he could spend the night. Ash wandered the perimeter in the cover of the forest. She had brought him to a smaller, less cared for schola than the one he used to belong to. He remembered one of the Djamphir here, Dylan. He was a good guy, always willing to help.

There was no where suitable for him to stay, so he settled by a thick bush for the night.

He had just drifted off when he heard one of the fire exits open with a terrible screech. He pricked his ears in the direction and tried to spot who it was. He wasn't able to decipher the silhouetted figure, and he was curious to know who was acting in such a bizarre way. He snuck across the grass, closer to whoever it was. Shoes became visible, the familiar blouse and wild hair.

_Oh no you don't Anna.. _Ash tackled the Svetocha to the ground. All the wind escaped from her with an "Ooff." Ash knew she couldn't understand him like Sergej could. So he narrowed his eyes as if to say 'what are_ you _doing?'

Caught red handed Anna looked like a Possum in headlights.

"Please don't tell Sergej. I just want to go home." She whimpered. Ash ignored her pleading and nuzzled the manila folder in her delicate grasp.

"Yeah these are the papers with Elizabeth's location." The Svetocha said once she realized what Ash was indicating to. "But we have to move fast, I put a false replacement file in place of this one, but I suspect Dylan will find out soon."

Ash knew there was no time to waste, If they could get back early there wouldn't be any punishment for him. Ash pushed Anna back onto her feet and nudged her forwards with his head.

"Already? I have two whole days left." She whined. Ash growled dangerously in return. "Fine." She sighed.

Lights came on in the building. Ash pushed Anna then to get her moving faster.


End file.
